An aspect of the present invention relates, in general, to emulated computing environments, and in particular, to facilitating processing within such environments.
Emulated computing environments allow a processor of one particular system architecture to emulate applications written for other system architectures that differ from the one particular system architecture. The processor that is performing the emulation is referred to as the native processor which executes native code (i.e., code written for that architecture). To emulate an application, the processor translates code from the architecture in which the application is written to equivalent code in the architecture of the processor, and then executes the translated code. This translated code is often referred to as emulated code.
While emulation provides a number of advantages, performance is often affected, since it takes time to translate code into translated native code.